


Time is Fractured

by Motion_of_the_ocean



Series: It Ended With A Kiss [3]
Category: hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M, season 3 alternate timeline, will frees hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motion_of_the_ocean/pseuds/Motion_of_the_ocean
Summary: This tale starts out in season 3, during the 7th episode, where Will is rejecting Hannibal. But when they see each other three years later, they become open about their past together; how they've been emotionally affected, and what they're going to do now. Nice, romance.





	

Hannibal steels himself the moment that Will turns to walk back inside his house. Then he's forced to his feet by two FBI agents. He knows what he's giving up by turning himself over to the law, but he hopes it will be worth it.  
Within a fortnight he stands trial. Some people he knew intimately gave confessions and damning knowledge about Hannibal. One of the first people to testify was Will, and Hannibal instinctively knew that he wouldn't be seeing him again for a long time.  
Will talked with even more emotional distance in his voice then when he rejected Hannibal; when he told him that he wouldn't look for him, that he didn't care where he went or what he did. Hannibal can hear it, but he can't let himself get caught up, this is how things have turned out.  
'Yes, he has almost killed me multiple times.' Will says in answer to one of the questions. Hannibal watches Will's face a moment and nothing gets through it, it is cement-paved, emotionless. Hannibal feels a slight ache in his body.  
After 15 minutes of testifying Will stands to leave, he's resolved to leave the courtroom completely. Hannibal watches him go, and Will looks at him for a few seconds before he exits the back doors. Hannibal turns his focus to who testifies next, he tries to, but for a moment longer Will is on his mind. He knows that that was the final time he would see Will, he's not sure if and when he will see Will again.

 

THREE YEARS LATER.....(and times in between)

 

Hannibal half expected Will to turn up at some point, just to talk, maybe to get more off his chest. But now he worries that Will had gotten everything off his chest...including Hannibal. Year after year his small hope feels even more crushed; pulverized into something unrecognizable. He began to feel so bitter towards Will, that by the end of the second year with no signs of Will, his bitterness turned sour. There was no communication from Will, nothing to help him gauge Will's emotional state right now, or what he was doing. He had NOTHING to go on. The silence of Will rang like an echo. He turned himself in because freedom would have left a bitter taste in his mouth if Will didn't want to be a part of his life. And he did it to give Will time to heal, to recuperate and show signs of life at some point in Hannibal's future. But Hannibal can feel the loneliness of his cage expanding. Had he pushed Will so hard that Will would have nothing more to do with him EVER again? Hannibal had to become stronger then cement, steel, everything, and face it that Will won't be coming back to him again...never.

At some point, near the end of the third year, Hannibal decided to write Will a letter. He didn't include anything personal really, he couldn't, so he wrote something of a warning letter:

Dear Will,

We have all found a new life, but our old lives hover in the shadows like incipient madness. Soon enough I fear Jack Crawford will come knocking. I would encourage you, as a friend, not to step back through the door he holds open. It’s dark on the other side, and madness is waiting.

Sincerely,

Hannibal Lecter.

______________________________________________

 

The day Will receives a letter from Hannibal is when he's alone, his wife had gone to drop their step-son off at school. The day is cool with the autumn breeze, but he feels like his heart is in the dead of winter. After all this time, after he had already moved on sufficiently enough, he gets a note from Hannibal. He didn't need to get this letter, it was the last thing he needed, but he couldn't help feeling glad to get some sort of communication from Hannibal. But he wouldn't open the letter. It just stayed in his hands a moment longer before Will decided he wouldn't, he couldn't read it. Hannibal had said and done enough to Will, why couldn't he just stay silent? Will tucked the letter away in the bottom of a draw in his and Molly's dresser.  
Two months later Will was working on his shed door when he heard a car pull up in his driveway. Jack stepped out of the black SUV and Will promptly dropped his tool on the ground. Now that Jack has his attention, he can only guess why Jack has finally contacted him in person after three years of zero face time. It's another killer.  
Jack tries hard to recruit Will, and he believes that this new serial killer termed the red dragon, will be enough of an incentive to make up Will's mind. He knows what he's getting into, but he has to think about it overnight. When Jack had finally left, and Molly had fallen asleep, Will decided that he might as well read Hannibal's letter. The letter was plainer then Will had expected, in fact it mostly seemed to warn him of Jack's impending arrival, but it was something at least. Yes, they had all found new lives, except... how much of a new life could Hannibal have in confinement? He can't even imagine his boredom right now. Will contacted Jack the next morning and told him that he would be of service.  
Two days later Will was in Jack's office, pouring over what they knew about the great red dragon. But Will couldn't yet breach the barricade in his mind and in the case, he needed a little insight. He didn't need help before, but after a few years out of practice, Will was so rusty.  
'Isn't there an opinion you want Will?' Jack notes.  
'I have to see Hannibal.' Will says resolutely. If he's going to have to talk to Hannibal, he would be as clinical about the interaction as much as possible; not let Hannibal into his mind.  
The next day Will went over to the Baltimore state hospital for the criminally insane. He wasn't sure how he'd react seeing Hannibal again, but he knew that a part of him could never prepare for what emotions Hannibal would stir up in him.

Hannibal didn't know he was getting a visitor that day until he smelled them enter the room where plexiglass caged him. He heard the door, and then as footsteps drew nearer, he smelt a distinct aftershave and scent that he knew to be Will's. His heart lurched forward at the realization that Will was back after all this time, but presumably to only work on the case...it was enough to turn his sour streak rotten. After so long, waiting for Will to return, he turns up to only get his help on catching another serial killer. Hannibal was in perpetual heart ache mode for years.  
Will stares at Hannibal's back faced to him, thinking that he might as well get it over with when Hannibal turns around.  
'Hello Hannibal.'  
'Hello Will.' Hannibal can't help but feel elated at seeing Will again, his eyes burn into the shape of Will standing there, occupying a space in his world.  
'Did you get my note, or did you simply toss it into the nearest fire?'  
'I read it, and then I burned it.' Will says simply.  
'And you came anyway. I'm glad you came. My other callers are all professionals. Pencil-lickers.'  
'I want you to help me Hannibal.'  
'Yes I thought so.' Hannibal sniff's the air while Will watches him silently. 'I smell dogs, and oil, and pine beneath that shaving lotion. It's something a child would select isn't it? Is there a child in your life Will?' Hannibal's eyes are black with bitterness and jealousy; Will has moved on and created a family for himself that doesn't include him. Hannibal craved Will to come back, but this was a poor excuse of what he was hoping for. Still at least Will was back, and he knew that part of Will had come back so that he could see Hannibal again.  
'I gave you a child if you recall'. Hannibal says easily.  
Will is slightly taken aback by this, Hannibal is basically acting jilted and jealous, and Will doesn't know how to respond to what he starts feeling.  
Will has paused to collect his thoughts.  
'You stole a child from me too. Anyway, I came about the case'.  
Hannibal ignores the pain imbedded in Will's words, and he focuses on his own roaring pain.  
'Are you a good father Will?'  
'Hannibal.' Will pauses.  
Hannibal didn't expect Will to feel this way, but he can't help but push; part of his bitterness and jealousy is driving this conversation. And Will is just bitter enough as well to bite back with his words.  
'Yes actually I'm a really good dad. Now that I had a chance to be.'  
'You couldn't save her. Do you think you can save yourself?'  
'From what?'  
'Yourself.'  
'Hannibal, I only ever needed to save myself from you.' Hannibal gazes back at him, always fondly, but its still laced with something powerfully resentful.  
'From who you perceive me to be'. Hannibal corrects.  
'No, it's you, your actions'. Will doesn't know why he thought this would be easier.  
'Will'. Hannibal says gently, trying to collect himself from his emotions. 'All I ever tried to do was help you recognize your power'.  
'That's not all you did'. Will says, surprising himself at how sad he sounds. 'I came about Chicago and Buffalo, you've read about it.'  
'I've read the paper's, I can't clip them, they won't let me have scissors of course'. Will nods in sarcastic acknowledgement. 'You want to know how he's choosing them'. Hannibal states.  
'Thought you'd have some ideas'.  
Hannibal pauses, then swallows.  
'You just came to look at me. Get the old scent again. Why don't you just smell yourself?'  
'Hannibal'. Will pauses and realizes that he'll have to address the underlying issue soon. 'This routine, is old hat.'  
'Whereas you are a new man.'  
'And you haven't changed at all.' Will feels his bitterness creep up on him. 'What'd you expect after everything, that I'd still be a part of your life?'  
Hannibal pauses; he is surprised enough to not answer straight away.  
'I hoped you would be.'  
'How could it work if you can't stop yourself from hurting me? Why did you even save me from Mason when you were going to kill me in Italy?'  
'I only reacted to you attacking me in Italy. I saved you from Mason because I wanted you to live.'  
'Why? You've already hurt me so much.' Will looks into his face.  
'Because I wanted you to be a part of my life. I wasn't going to hurt you anymore...after we escaped the farm.'  
'Well it was enough. I didn't want to be a part of the endless cycle happening.'  
'I love you.'  
'What?' Will is more than flabbergasted, he stares at Hannibal, and around his room.  
'I am in love with you.' Hannibal coos.  
Will starts blushing furiously, and Hannibal just keeps staring at him.  
'Well all your actions prove otherwise.'  
'I know what I feel Will. I'm sorry, I've hurt you. But I've loved you all the while.'  
Will turns to the side to look at a wall, away from Hannibal's cell. Then he sighs, and Hannibal notes a certain change in his face that makes him sad.  
'Hannibal.' He pauses. Then he walks forward slowly and places a hand to the glass. Hannibal's breath hitches.  
'You turned yourself in, so I would always know where you were'. Will realizes that everything Hannibal did do, did prove he loved him. He sighs again. Hannibal steps forward and puts his hand out through the small hole in the plexiglass. Will reaches out to grab it, and they hold hands. Will let's go after few seconds.  
Hannibal smiles and Will looks at him bashfully. Without a word Will takes a pen from his pocket and writes something on the palm of his hand. Hannibal watches him carefully. Suddenly Will places his hand up to the glass.

"I can get you out of here".

Hannibal's eyes are glowing wildly at Will, he looks at Will to pick up on how serious he is.  
'Are you sure?' Will nods and smiles widely.  
He starts to write on his palm again.

"I have a plan that involves the red dragon."

Hannibal shakes his head slowly in awe; that Will is going to do this for him, for both of them.  
Will tells him goodbye for now, he has another meeting with Jack Crawford and Alana after this. He knows how to spin it so that Hannibal will be the only viable option to draw the dragon out.

_____________________________________________________

 

'He wants to engulf him, become more than he is.'  
'And you're sure it'll work.'  
'Sure? Who's sure? I'm not even sure Hannibal will draw out the dragon, I just say that it's our best shot'. Will says, sounding strained.  
The next day, late afternoon, Will and Hannibal and multiple FBI agents wizz along to Hannibal's drop off point. But suddenly a cop car swerves in front of them, causing them to skid off the road. The red Dragon is here.  
Shots are being fired...Will can hear glass shattering. Suddenly the back door to the van swings open, it's Francis Dolarhyde, the Great Red Dragon.  
Will still is phasing in and out of consciousness after his head banged up against the car window, so he can only hear and see snippets of the FBI agents getting killed inside the van. A shot is fired through the front of a guys head, just before Will phases out of consciousness.  
He wakes up a minute later, to find Hannibal already getting out of his cage. He comes over to Will.  
'He's not going to kill us here. What he wants to do requires somewhere a little more private.' Hannibal starts to get out of the van while simultaneously taking off his straight jacket.  
'Ok'. Will replies. As Will gets out the van, Hannibal has already taken a cop car and driven it closer to where Will is standing, waiting.  
'Going my way?' Hannibal quips, half joking.  
Will looks at him for a moment, he can't believe where he has ended up. He could just abandon killing the red dragon, but now he was already after them, they would have to kill him to get rid of his stink trailing them.

Hannibal drives for 20 minutes, until they reach a property that Will finds out is Hannibal's. It's a very modern version of a 70's, catalogue model home. The house is a lot smaller then his mansion in Maryland, but it has style very similar to the grand building. Will is fascinated by a blood-red sculpture, which actually looks like petrified blood, manipulated into an interesting shape. It's now already night time.  
'This is where I brought Miriam Lass, and Abigail.' He says fondly to Will.  
Will nods, and looks at Hannibal.  
'He's watching us now.' Will says calmly, he's ready.  
'I know.' Hannibal walks over to Will when a shot is fired and hits Hannibal in the shoulder, and he falls forward from the force of the bullet hitting him. His knees hit the floor, and suddenly Will can see the dragon coming in from the shattered window. He quickly whips out his gun from the waistband of his pants, and shoots the dragon in his shin, causing him to howl in pain and drop his gun in surprise. Will runs over to kick the gun out of his reach, and Hannibal follows up behind him. He lunges at Francis to restrain his arms, then looks at Will, they are having a silent conversation about killing him...together. Will quickly comes up behind him and snaps his neck, causing him to fall limply on the spot. Hannibal can't control his look of amazement and wonder at Will; he has never seen Will kill someone in person, and he's never killed someone with Will.  
'We should probably get to a hospital soon for your shoulder'. Will says, after a few minutes of relishing the moment.  
Hannibal is still under an entrancing feeling, buzzing through his blood. Hannibal steps closer to Will and says: 'Ok'. He is close enough to Will that he can reach up and cup Will's left cheek, rubbing it with his thumb for a second.  
Will's breath hitches as he focuses on Hannibal's touch, and then Hannibal tugs him gently closer by the face. Will instinctively lets his hands fly out from the sides of his body, so that they cling to Hannibal's waist. He leans into Will's face, and he can't help but lick his lips slightly at the implied contact approaching. Will smiles nervously and quickly, just before Hannibal plants his lips into the grooves of Wills lips. They lock together so seamlessly, and as their lips exchange movement and motion, it creates a perfect, dizzying feeling. Hannibal is free. He is free with Will, and the road ahead is paved in uncertainty. But he is certain that they will stay together.


End file.
